stevenuniversofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Rubi
Rubi é uma rubi que teve sua primeira aparição física em "Libertador". Rubi é uma Gem forte e corajosa, ela faz de tudo para proteger sua parceira romântica, Safira, e juntas elas podem se transformar em Garnet. Aparência Rubi tem uma pele vermelha clara e cabelo vermelho escuro. Ela é um pouco mais alta do que Steven. Veste uma camisa regata que é vermelho-violeta sendo vermelho na frente e escuro na parte de trás e nas laterais. Ela também usa uma faixa vermelho vinho. Seus shorts são vermelho escuro e param no meio do caminho de sua coxa. Ela usa botas vermelho-violeta que tem um arpão. Sua pedra preciosa, o rubi, está localizado na palma da sua mão esquerda e tem uma faceta quadrada. Personalidade Rubi é uma Gem extremamente instável emocionalmente a ponto de sua raiva ser sua emoção mais proeminente. Rubi é corajosa e extremamente poderosa para uma gem comum, mas é limitada por suas emoções. Quando fundida com seu amor, Safira, a qual trata como a coisa mais importante de sua vida e a protege de tudo, suas emoções entram em amálgama com as de Safira e as deixam calma. É insinuado várias vezes que Rubi é a mais emotiva entre ela e Safira, já que durante "Ficando Juntas", o olho vermelho de Garnet (correspondente à Rubi) era o que estava chorando. Rubi também é conhecida por exagerar, já que derrubou a mesa de um restaurante sem razão alguma apenas para demonstrar sua autoridade a Safira. Mesmo que Rubi seja extremamente estressada, ela admite seus erros, já que em "Motel Keystone", ela admitiu a Safira que se achava "burra" por ter feito tudo o que fez e por sua relutância em perdoar Pérola. História Passado A Rebelião thumb|left|200px|Rubi junto com as outras [[Rubis (The Answer)|Rubis, protegendo Safira.]] Rubi foi enviada do Planeta Natal à base de Diamante Azul, junto com outras duas Rubis com o objetivo proteger Safira, quando esta foi convocada pela supervisora colonial da Terra para compartilhar de sua clarividência para prever os próximos movimentos das rebeldes. Enquanto as Rubis escoltavam Safira, duas das três Rubis começaram a brincar de bater uma na outra e uma delas acertou Rubi, fazendo-a esbarrar em Safira. Esquecendo o ocorrido, as Rubis levaram Safira até o local onde estava Diamante Azul e, pouco depois de chegarem lá, defrontaram-se com as duas rebeldes: Pérola e Rose Quartz que apareceram para expulsar as Gems que estavam lá da Terra e impedir a conclusão do processo colonial. thumb|200px|Rubi prestes a salvar Safira. Imediatamente, as três Rubis se fundiram para conter as rebeldes, formando a Fusão Rubi. A fusão foi facilmente derrotada e, após se separarem, Rubi se fundiu acidentalmente com Safira, formando Garnet. Todas as Gems do local ficaram surpresas com a cena e Garnet se separou imediatamente. Diamante Azul ficou irritada com o que viu e, para que Safira não fosse prejudicada, Rubi assumiu a culpa pela fusão. Diamante Azul condenou Rubi a ser quebrada. thumb|left|200px|Rubi ajudando Safira. Ao ouvir qual seria a punição de Rubi, Safira segurou sua mão e saltou da Arena Nuvem, caindo na Terra. Começou a chover, então Rubi decidiu carregar Safira até que elas achassem um lugar seco. Elas encontram uma caverna e ficam por lá, Safira agradece Rubi e revela seu único olho. Ao ver o rosto de Safira, Rubi se encanta e, acidentalmente acendeu uma fogueira com sua Termorregulação e por um momento se lembrou da sensação de estar fundida com Safira. thumb|200px|Rubi e Safira se preparando para dançar. No dia seguinte, não havia mais chuva e elas decidiram sair da caverna. Nisso, começam a cantar Algo Original e, por fim, a dançar na floresta. Ao fim da dança, as duas se fundiram novamente e formaram Garnet. Pouco depois, já manhã, Garnet encontrou Pérola e Rose e a partir daí, Garnet se tornou uma Crystal Gem.A Resposta 1ª Temporada Invasão de Peridot thumb|left|200px|Rubi saindo de sua cela, graças a [[Steven.]] Após Jasper desestabilizar Garnet, Rubi e Safira voltam às suas formas e imediatamente foram presas em celas na Nave da Peridot para serem levadas ao Planeta Natal.Libertador Quando Steven foge de sua cela, ele encontra Rubi gritando de raiva, ao vê-lo, ela diz para ele não olhá-la, mas se dá conta que ele havia conseguido sair. Steven mostra a ela sua imunidade à proteção, no que Rubi tenta fazer o mesmo, mas acaba levando dano em sua mão. Ao ouvir Safira cantar, ela pede para Steven deixá-la sair porque ela precisava achá-la, Steven a tira e os dois começam a procurar as Gems e Safira. Na busca, eles acabam encontrando Lapis Lazuli. Rubi fica com raiva por tê-las confundido e segue procurando Safira. se fundindo novamente ]] Enquanto Rubi seguia procurando Safira, Steven acaba encontrando Safira, libertando-a e ela, ao ouvir os gritos de Rubi, vai até o lugar onde ela estava e as duas finalmente se encontram. As duas se abraçam e Rubi começa dançar com Safira e elas se fundem novamente, formando uma nova Garnet. 2ª Temporada thumb|left|200px|Rubi falando através de Garnet.Após Steven e Garnet confrontarem as Gems Agrupadas, Garnet acabou perdendo o controle por um momento, fazendo Rubi e Safira se manifestarem através dela. Rubi resmunga que as Gems Agrupadas eram o que o Planeta Natal achavam que era fusão, no que Safira diz que não era culpa delas e Rubi diz que o motivo daquelas antigas Crystal Gems estarem fundidas forçadamente era culpa da Rebelião. Após Steven perguntar se Garnet estava bem, Garnet retomou seu controle.Ficando Juntas thumb|200px|Rubi e Safira discutindo após se separarem.Devido aos acontecimentos de "Peça Ajuda", onde Pérola mentiu para Garnet para formar Sardonyx, Rubi e Saira acabaram entrando em conflito porque Rubi não queria perdoar Pérola e Safira dizia que isso era o que devia ser feito. Quando Garnet foi a uma viagem até Keystone com Greg e Steven, Rubi e Safira entraram em conflito através de Garnet e Garnet se separou. Ao estarem separadas, Rubi lembrou que Pérola havia enganado-as, Safira diz que Rubi estava levando para o lado pessoal e Rubi respondeu que havia sido uma fusão e perguntou para Safira o que podia ser mais pessoal pra elas do que uma fusão. thumb|left|200px|Rubi, furiosa, na beira da piscina falando com Steven. Rubi ficou furiosa pelo fato de Safira aparentar que não se importava com o fato de Pérola tê-las enganado e começou a usar sua termorregulação, onde ela começou a deixar marcas de suas pegadas no chão, Safira alertou-a que ela estava queimando o carpete e Rubi saiu do local furiosa. Rubi foi para o lado de fora do motel e ficou caminhando na beira da piscina, marcando o chão com suas pegadas. Steven encontrou ela na beira da piscina e ela demonstrou sua raiva com Safira para Steven. Ele chamou Rubi para entrar na piscina, para esfriar a cabeça, ela entrou na piscina e começou a fervê-la, fazendo Steven sair da piscina por causa da temperatura da água. thumb|200px|Rubi, Safira, Steven e Greg na [[A Melhor Lanchonete do Mundo|Melhor Lanchonete do Mundo.]] No outro dia, Steven, Greg, Safira e Rubi foram para A Melhor Lanchonete do Mundo, onde a garçonete do local trouxe quatro pratos com café da manhã para a mesa dos quatro. Greg pergunta se Rubi não vai provar, Steven lembra Greg que Gems não precisam comer, Greg comenta que Garnet gosta de comer às vezes, Rubi fica brava e grita "Mas a Garnet não está aqui!". Ela começa a balançar a mesa com raiva, Safira alerta-a que estava balançando a mesa, Rubi fica brava com Safira e começa a balançar mais a mesa, Safira diz a Greg e Steven que logo logo Rubi iria esfriar a cabeça, Rubi diz a ela que era uma chama eterna e bate na mesa com sua manopla, derrubando a mesa e o café da manhã de Steven. Ele então fica chateado e sai do local. thumb|left|200px|Rubi e Safira se reconciliam. As duas percebem o que fizeram e vão atrás dele, Steven desabafa tudo o que estava sentindo nesses últimos dias e devido a isso, Safira começou a chorar por fazer com que Steven achasse que era culpa dele. Rubi diz que a culpa foi dela e diz que ela era uma burra, Safira diz a ela que não a achava burra, Rubi se desculpa com Safira e enxuga suas lágrimas. Safira diz a Rubi que ficou chateada com o que aconteceu, mas achou que o mais certo a fazer seria perdoar a Pérola. Rubi diz a Safira que a melhor parte de estarem separadas era que ela podia ver o rosto de Safira. Ela ri com o comentário de Rubi e as duas se reconciliam e acabam envergonhando Steven. Quando Steven tapa os olhos, ele percebe que Rubi e Safira se fundiram novamente.Motel Keystone Habilidades thumb|200px|Rubi acionando sua manopla.Rubi tem uma pedra localizada na palma de sua mão esquerda. Ela tem as habilidades gems comuns, como colocar objetos em bolhas, modificar seu corpo, recuar a sua pedra e se regenerar, se fundir com outros Gems e acionar sua arma. A arma de Rubi é uma pequena manopla que quando Rubi usa-a, pode atacar algo com grande força, como quando ela virou a mesa da Melhor Lanchonete do Mundo em "Motel Keystone". Fusões *Rubi pode se fundir com as Rubis e formar Rubi. *Rubi pode se fundir com Safira para formar Garnet. *Rubi pode se fundir com Safira e Ametista para formar Sugilite. *Rubi pode se fundir com Safira e Pérola para formar Sardonyx. *Rubi pode se fundir com Safira, Pérola e Ametista para formar Alexandrite. Outras Habilidades thumb|200px|Rubi aumentando a temperatura da água em seu corpo. *'Super Força:' Rubi possui uma grande força sem usar nenhuma arma, demonstrado isso em "Libertador", quando ela da um soco na parede que faz Steven cair no chão. *Pirocinese:' Rubi demonstrou ter a habilidade de controlar fogo. Um exemplo dessa habilidade foi quando ela colocou fogo aos seus pés, logo após ver Safira sentada."A Resposta" Essa habilidade geralmente está ligada às emoções que a personagem está sentindo. usando Iluminação através da pedra de Rubi.]] *[[Iluminação|'Iluminação]]: '''Em "Poderia Ter Sido Ótimo" Garnet demonstrou a habilidade de fazer Iluminação através da pedra de Rubi, mais tarde em "Back to the Moon" foi visto que Rubis podem fazer iluminação através de suas pedras. Pedra Atual= thumb|115x115px|left A pedra preciosa de Rubi está localizada em sua mão esquerda. Ela possui uma faceta quadrada, e possui um anel vermelho torno dela, que normalmente é escondido dentro de seu corpo, menos quando ela está se regenerando. |-| Garnet= thumb|115x115px|left A pedra preciosa de Rubi em Garnet está localizada em sua mão esquerda. Ela possui uma faceta quadrada, e possui um anel vermelho torno dela, que normalmente é escondido dentro de seu corpo, menos quando ela está se regenerando. |-| Sardonyx= thumb|115x115px|left A pedra preciosa de Rubi em Sardonyx está localizada em sua mão esquerda. Ela possui uma faceta quadrada, e possui um anel laranja torno dela, que normalmente é escondido dentro de seu corpo, menos quando ela está se regenerando. |-| Sugilite= thumb|115x115px|left A pedra preciosa de Rubi em Sugilite está localizada em sua mão esquerda. Ela possui uma faceta quadrada, e possui um anel roxo torno dela, que normalmente é escondido dentro de seu corpo, menos quando ela está se regenerando. |-| Alexandrite= thumb|115x115px|left A pedra preciosa de Rubi em Alexandrite está localizada em sua mão esquerda. Ela possui uma faceta quadrada, e possui um anel azul torno dela, que normalmente é escondido dentro de seu corpo, menos quando ela está se regenerando. Aparições 1ª Temporada *"Jantar em Família" (Breve aparição) *"Libertador" 2ª Temporada *"Cartas de Amor" (Mencionada) *"Ficando Juntas" (Mencionada e voz através de Garnet) *"Motel Keystone" *"Amizade" (Mencionada) *"A Resposta" (Flashback) 3ª Temporada *"Hit the Diamond" *"Bismuth" (Mencionada) 4ª Temporada *"Know Your Fusion" (Cameo) * "Mindful Education" (Imaginada) *"Three Gems and a Baby" Curtas *"Nós Somos as Crystal Gems" *"Fusion" Relacionamentos Safira "]] Rubi e Safira são parceiras românticas. Rubi gosta de proteger Safira, sendo que quando ela está sozinha, Rubi se preocupa muito em ir ajudá-la e ficar com ela para protegê-la. Ela também se preocupa fortemente com o bem-estar de Safira como ela expressou profunda preocupação com possíveis lesões. Steven No início, Rubi parecia não dar muita atenção sobre Steven devido ao fato de querer encontrar Safira o mais rápido possível. Apesar disso, Rubi se preocupa profundamente com Steven, como Garnet diz que ela e Safira já amavam Steven quando ele perguntou se ele causou uma boa primeira impressão. Ela também tentou parar Steven quando ele pensou que ele ia se machucar pelo campo de energia na frente de sua cela. Ela é Safira se lembravam do Steven se desfundindo fusão, como mostrou Opal no caso oposto, pois ficou frustrada quando Steven a viu antes de seu aniversário, e por ver que era claro que Steven passava pelo campo de força, ela também se lembra de Lapis Lazuli. Ela apenas não se referiu a Steven pelo nome, tanto que ele se apresenta a ela pensando que não a conhecia. Em "Motel Keystone", ela tenta ampará-lo quando ele se enfurece com a discussão entre ela e Safira, afirmando que a culpa não era dele. Pérola Pérola demonstra ter tido conhecimento da verdadeira identidade de Garnet por vários milênios. Mesmo assim, os fatos em "Libertador" não esclareceram a relação entre ambas. Em "Motel Keystone" é revelado que Rubi estava decepcionada com Pérola por tê-la enganado, enquanto Garnet apenas para formar Sardonyx. Essa animosidade parece ter desaparecido após a reconciliação em "Amizade". Ametista' Mesmo após os acontecimentos em "Libertador" e "Amizade", a relação entre Ametista e Rubi nunca foram evidenciadas, embora o fato dela ter perguntado a Steven se ele havia conhecido Rubi na Nave da Peridot tenha esclarecido que ela, assim como Pérola, conhecia a verdadeira natureza de Garnet como uma fusão. Curiosidades * A pedra de Rubi só pode ser vista duas vezes em seu episódio de estreia, "Libertador". * Embora ela foi fisicamente introduzida em "Libertador", sua silhueta, juntamente com Safira, pode ser vista quando Alexandrite se desfunde no episódio "Jantar em Família". * Rubi e Safira são parceiras românticas, como mostrado pelo desejo desesperado de Rubi para encontrá-la, e o beijo que faz parte de sua dança de fusão. Ele também explica por que elas escolheram ficar como sua fusão, Garnet; * Quando perguntado se Rubi era cega quando ela diz: "Eu não posso ver", Joe Johnston se limitou a afirmar que ela estava "acostumada a ser fundida com Safira, e assim, acostumado a ter dois tipos de visão". * Rubi é a pedra da criadora de "Steven Universo", Rebecca Sugar; * Os rubis quando de tom levemente rosado, são chamados de ''safira rosa. * Rubi e Safira são as primeiras Crystal Gems que não tem estrelas em suas roupas; * É possível que Rubi e Safira ambas tenham quartos no Templo do Cristal, devido ao fato de que elas possuem as suas pedras preciosas correspondentes na porta. * Rubi, Safira, Peridot, Steven e Ametista são os Gems mais baixos da série. *Provavelmente, Rubi ganhou um novo design em "Libertador", já que Garnet trocou seu design a partir deste episódio. *Para Rubi, nada é mais pessoal do que fusão. *O centro da pedra de Rubi é quadrado, e o quadrado é o símbolo da terra na alquimia portanto o símbolo do fogo seria o triângulo, que é a forma do centro da pedra de Safira. *Ela e Safira tem o mesmo número de aparições. *Se ela não tivesse salvado Safira do ataque de Pérola no passado, a forma física de Safira seria destruída, e as rebeldes ( Rose Quartz e Pérola ) seriam capturadas e a Rebelião acabaria. Galeria Referências Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Gems Categoria:Crystal Gems Categoria:Agêneros Categoria:Personagens Secundários Categoria:A a Z Categoria:Rubis